


Dreamloss

by afterocean (afterandalasia)



Category: Ocean Series - T. Garcia, Original Work
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loneliness, Manipulation, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of nightmares, sweet dreams are a comfort to Melanie. She never expects what - or who - might be behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamloss

**Author's Note:**

> AU, but something that Roman would definitely do. He was one of the main villains of about Ocean IV onwards, very powerful and with a delight in mind games as well as violence.

At first he had come to her in her dreams. Such long years; she had grown used to her dreams becoming strange, usually dark, usually cold, usually lonely. Sleep stopped becoming an escape after a while. And then suddenly in one of them, arms wrapped around her, drew her head to her shoulder, and she felt safe to weep her fears and isolation as one hand stroked her hair and the other wrapped around her.  
  
She did not think to ask who it was, of course. Why should she, when this was her dream and he was not real? She did not see him; he was just somewhere that she could flee, someone that she could cry to, no doubt a figment of her own imagination that she conjured to cry onto, Melanie crying in the night where Mrs. Regal could not during the day.  
  
At first he just let her cry. Then murmured words of support to her, and held her, and told her that things would be well. That her heart would heal.  
  
She didn't know how long it went on. Months, perhaps, or years. She came to want to sleep again just for the release of it.  
  
Finally he asked for forgiveness for what he had done to her, and she did not understand until she looked up into those blazing blue eyes. She recoiled; her memories of him and the fact that she could not read his expression made her throat tighten. The beauty of her dreams shattered, and then she realised that they were not dreams.  
  
"You did this."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All of them."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Get out. Get out of my mind, now."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
A long, heavy pause. She felt her eyes fill with tears as her vision blurred. He had caused her pain once, but then he had come back to take it away. She didn't know him well enough to know why, but she knew that the release of her tears had been... so good. It had made her feel almost alive again.  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought not." He held out his hand to her. "Come back to me."  
  
Melanie hesitated for a moment longer, then reached out and took it again. "Thank you," she said softly. "Roman."  
  
"It's okay. We all make mistakes."  
  
She wondered what he meant by that. But didn't ask.


End file.
